


Ice Cream

by Chaos_the_human



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, Ice Cream, M/M, Oblivious Dwight, Short, flustered Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_the_human/pseuds/Chaos_the_human
Summary: Dwight is kind of hard to read sometimes.
Relationships: Jim Halpert & Dwight Schrute, Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Kudos: 55





	Ice Cream

Jim sat with Dwight on the couch of Schrute farms. The pair were slurping on Ice cream that they had gotten from the freezer.  
"Ack!" Jim Shouted "Brain freeze!"  
"Is your mouth cold?" Dwight asked with his mouth full.  
"Uh, yeah"  
"Want me to warm it up for you, Honey?"Dwight took the last bite of his ice cream cone. Jim thought he knew what was coming and he felt blush spread across his face like a wild fire.  
"Y-yeah," Jim scooted closer to Dwight.  
"Great! I'll go get some hot chocolate for you." Jim watched his boyfriend leave, he couldn't tell if Dwight was being serious or being a tease. Dwight came back ten minutes later with a mug of hot chocolate.  
"What's the magic word Jim,"  
"Hocus Pocus"  
"No Jim, try again."  
"Abra Kadabra"  
"Jim, No"  
"Alakazam?"  
"Nope, incorrect. One more chance."  
"Hmmm, is it Please?"  
"Don't be silly Jim, the magic word is nonexistent if you want something in life you have to work for it." Jim laughed at his boyfriends antics after taking the last bite of his ice cream.  
"Hey Jim, is your mouth still cold?"  
"Yeah I guess so, why?"  
"Because I can still warm it up..." Dwight said popping the P. Jim felt the blush crawl back onto his face. "with the Hot chocolate I made here!" Dwight was totally being a tease.  
"Dwight~"Jim whined. Dwight hid his smile behind his hand.  
"What is it Jim, Do you want something?" Jim glared at him.  
"Don't be a tease Dee,"  
"What'd I do?" Jim groaned. "Okay, Okay," Dwight chuckled before wrapping his hand around Jim's neck and pulling him in to kiss him. "Better?" Dwight asked. Jim nodded.  
"I love you," Dwight looked at Jim in surprise. They had been dating for a while but they weren't that serious yet. "And I know you've never really said I love you to that many people..."  
"Just my mom, dad, and one other time when I got drunk at comic con." Jim chuckled.  
"But Dwight I do love you."  
"You better be planning on marrying me, because 'I love you' means a lot to Schrutes. I don't even think my parents have told each other 'I love you yet."  
"I understand if you can't say it to me right now but know that I love you."  
Dwight couldn't say it back right there so he waited the night to think it over. He drove to Jim's house at 1 am.  
Jim opened the door, his hair was a mess."  
"You don't have a weapon what if I was an intruder!"  
"why would someone be here to abduct me at 1 am plus if you were an abductor you wouldn't have knocked on the door, now what do you need?"  
"I just wanted to tell you that I love you too." Jim smiled  
"Thank you Dwight, you've made this moment perfect." Dwight smiled.  
"It would be more perfect if you stayed the night?"  
"Of course, honey."


End file.
